1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new way to access gasoline from the gas tanks of automobiles, trucks and the like to provide fuel for auxiliary engines such as boats, motorcycles, law mowers, and the like, without siphoning the same from the vehicle gasoline tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Siphoning gasoline from a gas tank has been used for many years to provide a source of fuel for auxiliary sources. According to a well known former method a hose is inserted through the neck of the gas tank into the tank itself and the hose is evacuated to draw gasoline from the tank. Typically, the hose is evacuated by sucking the air therefrom which places the user in contact with the gasoline and there are known manual pump means for pumping the air from the hose also. Since the 1970's however, automobiles have had n anti-rollover device in the tank to prevent fuel from flowing from the tank if the vehicle is on its side or upside down. This anti rollover device also blocks siphoning hoses so that the conventional, old fashioned means for siphoning gasoline from the tank is no longer applicable.
Accordingly there is a need for a means for removing fuel from a gas tank as need to fuel auxiliary engines.